Springlocked
by IamPancakeSatan666
Summary: Steven gets stuck in a springlock suit, and to his surprise, survives, but is unable to do the things he wants to do! (Contains Swearing and violence!)
1. Chapter 1

Steven woke up with a cover on his face. He only saw out of the little eye sockets from this cover. He could barely move. _What's going on?_ Steven thought. He began to panic as he felt something move around him. _What?!_ He didn't know how he got here, but this "thing" he's in seemed dangerous.

He tried to get out, but that made the tight squeeze tighter. _Oh god!_ Steven panicked. He couldn't move, or he was sure he'd get springlocked. _Spinglocked?_ Steven didn't know how he knew that word, but it occured into his mind. He breathed. _Calm down, Steven. It'll be over soon._ he thought. _The Gems will come find you, so you won't be here for long._

Suddenly, a springlock tripped, crushing his left arm. _OH DEAR GOD!_ Steven panicked as another springlock crushed his right arm. _WHAT'S GOING ON?!_

The springlock on his legs tripped, and finally, all went black as the springlocks around his head tripped.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new story! please note that THIS STORY IS NOT CONNECTED TO STEVEN AND SPRINGTRAP!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Steven woke up, feeling dead somehow. _Am I... dead?_ Steven asked himself. He looked at himself. He was in a gold-colored suit, and he saw blood all around him. _I did die!_ Steven panicked. _But wait... How am I here?_ He tried to stand up, but something prevented him. _It's the suit!_ Steven thought. _I have to get outta here!_ Steven thought. He eventually got up, and tried to walk, but something made his head heavier. _What's on my head?_ Steven went to feel whats there, and a pair of what he assumed was bunny ears were there. He got up again, being careful of his balance. _Take it easy, Steven. You can fix this!_ Steven thought as he walked to the exit.

* * *

_**A/N: SORRY ITS SO SHORT! Excuse my short chapters, but I will make bigger chapters in the future!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Steven walked out of where he was - a pizzeria. _Maybe someone can take me back to Beach City._ Steven thought. He saw a warp pad not far from him. _Huh, that's convenient._ he thought as he went onto it. Once on it, he quickly transported himself to his house. Once there, he walked to the main house.

"Guys, I'm back!" Steven called out.

But something was off.

It sounded more... robotic...

_The Gems won't recognize me now!_ Steven panicked as he saw Amethyst, Garnet and Pearl in the living room, talking to one another.

"We have to find him!" Amethyst said.

"He could be anywhere! That man had knocked him out, then pretty much kidnapped him!" Pearl said.

"He's fine... I think." Garnet looked in Steven's direction.

Steven went to take a step back, but he fell backwards, falling down the stairs. He landed on the ground, surprisingly enough not in pain.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Pearl screamed.

"Guys! It's me!" Steven said, hoping they'll recognize him.

"Steven? That's what happened to you?" Amethyst asked.

"Yea..." Steven sighed.

"HOW'S THAT STEVEN?!" Pearl screamed at Amethyst.

"Woah, dude. Calm down!" Amethyst held her hands up in defense.

"Guys... Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Steven got up.

"But you're not, man! You're in a robotic suit! How can we believe... that you're Steven?" Amethyst asked.

Garnet adjusted her glasses. "That's Steven." she said.

"What?!" Pearl looked at Garnet.

"I had a vision he'd get... "springlocked", I think that's what it's called." Garnet said.

"Y-yea..." Steven sighed.

"Steven, we can't have you living like a robot!" Pearl said.

"I know! I don't wanna be a robot either!" Steven said.

"We can't help you." Garnet said.

"WHAT?!" Amethyst, Pearl and Steven shouted.

"I saw that Steven is stuck like this... forever!" Garnet began to cry.

"There- there must be a way!" Steven panicked.

"I'm sorry, Steven. We can't save you!" Garnet said, turning away.

Steven realized that Garnet said "we"._ There must be someone!_ Steven thought. He headed to his room. _I have to find that man!_ Steven thought as he ignored the other Gems.

* * *

_**A/N: Here's another Chapter to Springlocked! Enjoy!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Steven made it back to the pizzeria, seeing nobody there. _Where is he?_ he asked himself.

He headed to where he previously was - in Parts and Service. He couldn't see anything, but he had a good idea where to go. When he got there he saw a man over another bunny suit, yet it was bluish purple.

"Hey!" Steven called out to the man.

The man looked at Steven, smiling.

"Ah, you made it! I just got a cute little girl into this suit. Wanna see?" he went to pull off the mask.

Steven couldn't believe it - it was Connie!

"What are you doing?!" Steven screamed.

"Oh, simple: doing what I did to you... Steven Universe." the man laughed.

"You'll kill her!" Steven shouted.

Connie looked at the man, then to Steven. "ST-STEVEN?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"Connie! I'll get you outta there!" Steven began running up to Connie.

"I'd be careful if I were you, because if you trip a spinglock wrong, she'll die!" the man said, leaving the room.

Steven began to see now: there are cranks to the springlocks. _I just gotta undo these!_ Steven began undoing them. He undid them one by one until Connie was lose enough to get out.

"Careful, Connie." Steven said.

Connie nodded, slowly sliding out of the suit. Once she was fully out, the springlocks suddenly tripped and Connie yelped

"Are you okay?!" Steven asked.

"Yea! Those springlocks startled me. T-thanks Steven!" Connie said.

Steven noticed that the man was gone. _I didn't get an answer from that man!_ he thought with worry.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long making a Springlocked chapter! Enjoy! :3**_


End file.
